User blog:DuxBellorum3/Shao Kahn VS Odinson
Today, we will battle two mighty gods in order to determine who is deadliest! Our deities for this battle are: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror & Prince Thor Odinson the Mighty! To help determine who is deadliest, we will be analyzing their most recent abilities and weaknesses in plain English terms for voters. SHAO KAHN THE KONQUEROR Shao Kahn was the Elder Gods' selection to be their envoy to the bleak realm of Outworld. Once there, Kahn became the chief advisor to Outworld's ancient ruler, Onaga the Dragon King. Together, the Outworld monarch and his counselor began a war that one by one conquered the other realms of existence. However, Kahn got greedy of the power he wielded and poisoned Onaga in order to seize the Outworld throne. He ruled over Outworld with an iron fist until he outlived every other Kombatant to achieve the power of Armageddon over Earthrealm. But, Raiden sent a message to himself in the past before dying to ensure Kahn's defeat. Though Shao Kahn the Konqueror was defeated, the war altered the timeline and had left Earthrealm in ruins. Shao Kahn possess the following abilities: - Superhuman strength, durability & stamina - Minor telekinesis - Teleportation - Create energy constructs of weapons - Summon his Wrath Hammer (See Arsenal) - Brainwashing - Hydra Animality - Tai Tzu & Lui He martial arts - Explosive Fireball - Eye Beams - Emperor's Shield (sends projectiles back at the enemy) - Soul Absorption Arsenal: - Wrath Hammer (a giant maul that can be thrown and swung; requires superhuman strength to wield) Weaknesses: - Restricted to the Mortal Kombat rules of the Elder Gods - High degree of arrogance ODINSON (THOR ODINSON) Thor is the son of Odin All-Father and Gaea, the Elder Goddess of the Earth. Throughout his life, Thor has battled many villains and foes of all sorts. After a team-up with Iron Man, the Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp against his treacherous brother Loki, he became a founder of the Avengers. As an Avenger, he battle a variety of enemies, uncovered sinister plots of villains and even recently discovered a Tenth Realm called Heven where his long-lost sister was living for centuries. Thor possesses the following abilities: - Superhuman strength, durability, speed, stamina & senses - Healing Factor - Flight - Self Sustenance - Earth Control (Able to create earthquakes) - Energy Manipulation - Electrokinesis/Rain Manipulation - Indomitable Will - Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German & American fight styles Arsenal: - Jarnbjorn (A dwarf-forged battle axe Thor uses after losing his worthiness to use Mjolnir; can break through nearly any substance) - Megingjord (A belt that doubles Thor's natural strength & stamina) Weakness: - Warrior's Madness (Increases Thor's strength and stamina to ten times their limits, but threatens his own sanity in return) PRE-BATTLE PREDICTION I believe Shao Kahn has this battle hands down. With the souls he has consumed over 10,000 years giving him power and experience, I think that the Nordic God of Thunder will lose this fight and his soul. SHAO KAHN... ODINSON... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? In order to count a comment as a vote, a four sentence paragraph of reasonable logic must be presented at minimum. No "Kahn will win because he is Shao Kahn" or "Thor will beat Kahn because he is good" reasoning will work here. Voting ends December 1st 2014. CAST YOUR VOTES NOW!! Category:Blog posts